Monocromático
by eclipse total
Summary: [Drabble/Viñeta] "Blanco y negro, como el Yin y el Yang, como la piel del animal con el que siempre lo ha identificado, porque Makoto podía ser toda una orca asesina cuando realmente se daba la ocasión" [MakoHaru]


Disclaimer: Free! no es de mi propiedad, esto es solo una obra de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

Es cortito (505 palabras) pero hecho con mucho amor a esta pareja, y a Makoto, que aunque mi favorito siempre será Haruka, de verdad amo a Makoto. Esta es mi idea de Makoto y su acertado animal espiritual que es la orca n.n

* * *

 **\- Monocromático -**

* * *

 _Si a Haruka le preguntaran el color con el que definía a Makoto..._

Makoto era su mejor amigo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, y es por eso que el azabache no usaría un color para describirlo. En definitiva nunca diría algo tan estúpido como "verde, por el color de sus ojos que según dicen son la ventana del alma", o "porque estar junto a él fuera tan agradable como estar recibiendo la suave caricia del viento en un tranquilo bosque". Tampoco diría algo tan cursi como naranja, solo porque "es tan cálido como el sol" o algo así.

Tampoco diría algo tan vago como rojo, solo porque "era más salvaje de lo que aparentaba". Ni siquiera cuando competía en serio o ardía en celos, ni siquiera cuando el rojo era un color que se podía ver en el fondo de esos iris verdes. "Rojo como la sangre en sus mejillas al avergonzarse" o "Rojo como la sangre de mis labios después de haberme mordido durante un beso" no eran frases que alguna vez podríamos escuchar de su boca.

Tampoco diría algo tan estúpido como azul, como el agua clara y casi transparente de la piscina, porque "representa la calma en la que siempre esta". Aunque muchos han dicho eso, ¡Oh, que equivocados estaban!. Algunas personas incluso lo relacionaban con el color rosa, por ser tan "tierno", "cursi" y "dulce" en todo lo que hace...

La gente solía pensar eso... se creían que conocían al castaño solo porque este les dejaba ver una parte de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, el único que realmente lo conocía era Haruka, aquel al que no solo le dejaba ver lo mismo que a otros... sino también su corazón.

 _Haruka respondería entonces que Makoto era monocromático..._

Porque después de todo, no había mejor ejemplo de engaño que el corazón del castaño.

 _Makoto era blanco, el color de la paz, bondad e inocencia..._

 _Makoto era negro, el color de los engaños, las mentiras y miles de demonios que buscaban refugio en su corazón..._

Monocromático como el Yin y el Yang, porque en todo lo bueno hay algo malo y en todo lo malo hay algo bueno. Monocromático como la piel del animal con el que siempre lo comparó, porque Makoto podía ser toda una orca asesina cuando realmente se daba la ocasión, cuando competía en serio o cuando marcaba territorio...

Era aterrador...

Pero era sorprendente...

Porque Makoto tenía ambas caras de la moneda.

 _Y Haruka ama ambas partes por igual..._

Recostado a su lado en la cama, ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, acurrucados y con el cuello de Haru ardiendo al solo contacto con el aire, este contempla todo este panorama... las marcas que el castaño dejó en su cuello no dejan de escocer, pero logra ignorarlo al captar el sonido de su acompasada respiración sobre su cabello.

Porque no importa cuantas veces lo lastime intentando monopolizarlo, Haruka tomó la decisión de permanecer a su lado... Amando ambas partes de Makoto que, se alegra de poder decir, solo él conoce.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse** : Esta es la forma en que veo a la pareja, y por eso los amo tanto, no solo fue lo que dije en mi fic "natural", sino que Haruka es un delfín, los delfines se ven tiernos pero pueden llegar a ser aterradores si se les molesta, aun así es realmente difícil saber lo que están pesando... esa es la esencia de Haru, sin embargo, hay alguien capaz de entenderlo y ese es Makoto. Por parte de Makoto, es una orca, técnicamente, estos mamíferos son tiernos y lindos a simple vista, pero en el fondo son depredadores.

Tenía que escribir esto, sí o sí. Porque para mí, lo más lindo de esta pareja es esto: se aman a pesar de todo, sobre todo por parte de Haru y lo descrito en este drabble n.n espero les gustara n.n ¿Comentarios?


End file.
